ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Bajoran language
The Bajoran language family is a group of both extinct and existing languages and dialects used on Bajor. Written language The Bajoran written language consists of square symbols which are composed of thick lines. There are a large number of different symbols which can be used in any of eight rotations (flipped and rotated each and every way). Bajoran tends to be written in horizontal lines, although it can be written vertically. ( ) Bajoran writing is said to be ideographic, that is, each character represents a single thought or word pictured. Most forms of written Bajoran share some root ideograms, as evidenced by the Reckoning Tablet. Each ancient Bajoran symbol translated into a pair of nearly identical modern Bajoran symbols. ( ) Keiko O'Brien's classroom featured a chart depicting the English, the Ferengi, the Cardassian, and the Bajoran alphabet. The chart listed some twenty-five Bajoran language symbols. ( ) Established words and phrases *'Amoran' - banished ( ) *'Balik(am)' - "go away" or "get lost!", written and pronounced like the filipino word for "go back", which would also fit as a translation as seen on the scene ( ) *'Bantaca' - name for a traditional spire made out of thousands of interlocked stones, marked with the coordinates of the town or city they represent ( ) *'Boryhas' - term for ghosts or spirits of the dead ( ) *'D'jarras' - ancient Bajoran caste system ( ) *'Duranja' - lamp for the dead: candle suspended by chains from four pillars ( ) *'Ha'dara' - Home of light ( ) *'Ha'mara' - religious festival to celebrate the arrival of the Emissary of the Prophets ( ) *'Itanu' - ceremony carried out when a child reaches the age of fourteen ( ) *'Kejal' - freedom ( ) *'Kosst' - to be ( ) *'Pagh' - the life energy or soul of a person ( , et al.) *'Pagh'tem'far' - a sacred vision granted by the Prophets ( ) *'Peldar Joi' - greeting used during the Gratitude Festival ( ) *'Shawn' - swamp, rhymes with Irish name Seán ( ) Religious terms *'Ranjen' - a monk, usually a title given as an honor ( ) *'Prylar' - a monk or priest ( ) *'Vedek' - a senior member of the Bajoran clergy ( ) *'Kai' - a leader of the Bajoran clergy ( ) *'Kosst Amojan' - also known as Koss'moran, another name for the Pah-wraiths; translates as the banished ones ( ) *'Pagh' - the eternal soul ( ) *'Pagh-tem-far' - a spiritual vision sent by the Prophets ( ) Measurements *'Kellipate' - a measure of distance ( ) *'Tessipate' - a measure of land area used on Bajor ( ) *'Kerripate' - a fraction of a tessipate ( ) Prayers *'Raka-ja ut shala morala... ema bo roo kana... uranak... ralanon (NAME)... propeh va nara ehsuk shala-kan vunek ... :(do not let him walk alone... guide him on his journey... protect... the one named (NAME)... take him into the gates of heaven... )' ::Duranja lamp prayer for the recently deceased (the translation comes from the script). ( ) *'Ahn-kay ya, ay-ya vasu. Coh-ma-ra, di-nay-ya..' ::Bajoran death chant, repeated over and over again for approximately three hours. ( ) *'Tesra Peldor impatri bren. Bentel vetan ullon sten..' ::Presiders address at the Gratitude Festival. ( ) *'Jia'kaja, tre'nu'tol'a rem... La'por i'lanu kos... I'nar tan'a'tali nor....' ::Prayer to the prophets asking for protection or favor. ( ) *'Zhia'kaluh tar'eh anu suur... te'von, aka'lu rez... ka'vor,mat'ana kel..' ::Marriage blessing by the Emissary. ( ) *'Boray pree hadokee. Tolata impara boresh. Preeya (GROOM'S NAME), Preeya (BRIDE'S NAME), abrem varo atel..' ::Traditional marriage blessing used in conjuction with a simple ceremony. ( ) *'lata impara no takash... ''with humility and gratitude, we accept this gift... Veshanoo yavar ha iktasho... the sacred Orb of Prophecy.' ::Orb blessing prayer. ( ) *'(Prayer leader) Tera dak ihsehelm ran embah... (ALL) de-ram ta-MEEN!' ::Chanted by Kai Winn and fellow Bajorans in the hours before the Reckoning. ( ) *'Meeh rak Dorah Pah-wran... Ee-toi... Velah-slah... Pah-wran amar... Pah-wran Evak-too...' ::Ancient Bajoran chanted by a Pah-wraith Cult Bajoran Assassin to Benjamin Sisko, before attempting to kill him. ( ) *'Tarna pur-ono ull-kess pah-ran. lano ka'la bo'shar lanu.' *'Meek rak dorrah Pah-wran... Yelim cha ono kosst amojan... shay ta-hel ter-rah no'vala de-ram... aka'lu far che...' ::Chants from the Book of the Kosst Amojan ( ) Background The Bajoran script was designed by Doug Drexler, who was senior scenic artist for the ''Deep Space Nine series. External link * Category:Languages de:Bajoranische Sprache sv:Bajoranska